


Had Some Drinks | Vampire!Shawn (Smut)

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Sharing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Song: Had Some Drinks (Two Feet), Swearing, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: In which Shawn comes back to town for his birthday, and you can’t keep your hands off him.





	Had Some Drinks | Vampire!Shawn (Smut)

You took a deep breath, a smile pulling on your lips and you pound your fist against the front door of your old home. Nerves seeped through your veins, stomach churning in excitement as you heard shuffling from the other side.

The door was yanked open, the brunette huffing at the loud sounds at such early hours of the morning. “Can I help you?” she sighed, her eyes still closed and she yawned out. You held the flowers up to your chest, a sly smile on your lips and you cleared your throat.

“I was looking for the birthday girl.” Teddy’s heart skipped at the familiar voice, head snapping to look at you, and a wide smile overtook her.  

“Y/N!?” Her eyebrows were furrowed and lips parted, but the twinkle in her eyes was exactly what you were hoping to see.

“Happy vampire birthday-anniversary!” You cried out, your arms swinging open and she tumbled into them, squeezing your torso in a bone-crushing hug.  

You patted her shoulders, choking out a breath and she continued to hold you. “Still human, remember,” Teddy pulled away from you immediately, her smile still wide as she showcased her pearly white teeth.

She held you at arm’s length, taking in your sleeping attire which consisted of a pair of short shorts and an old shirt. You took in her appearance; silk pajamas, her hair rolled into pink rubber curlers with her eye mask sitting on the crown of her head.

“You even sleep like a princess,” you scoffed playfully, her glaring eyes warningly piercing into yours before she broke out into a smile again.  

“What am I doing? Get your ass inside, you must be freezing!” Teddy gasped again, moving aside and pulling the door open wider for you. 

You smiled widely, thanking her and she grabbed your bag from your feet as you wandered back into their familiar home.  

Nothing had changed, everything was precisely where it was the last time you were there, seven months ago. Teddy wandered behind you after locking the front door, ushering you into the kitchen where she immediately found a vase for the flowers you’d given her.  

You took a seat at the island, your nails tapping on the marble countertops and she spun around to you, your smile growing. “I still can’t believe you’re here,” Teddy grinned, squeaking silently and you laughed at her excitement.  

You were about to speak before she held her pointer finger up, her eyes glistening and an idea popped into her head. Before you could ask her what she was thinking, she told you to stay where you are and scurried off, her feet thudding up the stairs.  

You snorted out a laugh, clambering off the stool and wandering over to the fridge, pulling it open and eyeing all the blood bags, hoping to find and least a bottle of water.

You were too focused on rummaging through the cold box to even hear a pair of footsteps patter against the ground, stopping a few feet behind you.  

It was their snicker that caught your attention, making you jump slightly and you closed the fridge, spinning around with furrowed eyebrows. Your breathing was instantly caught in your throat as you stared at the brown eyed man.

You’d never seen him before, and you begin to worry as to why he was here.  

Perhaps he was one of Teddy’s one night stands.  

His dark hair was ruffled, unkempt and fluffy - clearly his bed head. Your eyes gazed over the sharp features of his face, his drooping eyes giving you a once over and you find yourself staring at his mouth, the dark stubble coating his jaw.

His skin was flawless, a gorgeous olive glow to his skin.  

He continued to rake his eyes up your body again, “can I help you?” you spoke, your voice dripping with sass and a glimmer of mischief sparkled in his eyes.

He tore his gaze away from your body, your eyes finally meeting and a devilish smirk pulled on his plump lips.  

He raised his eyebrows, clearly stunned by your attitude and you raised your own in attempts to intimidate him. “Well I don’t know, you are the one in my kitchen,” He retaliated, his thick Canadian accent drumming in your head like a sweet melody.

You scoffed, though. This wasn’t his home, this belonged to the most powerful vampires known to mankind. The ones that welcomed Teddy and her friends in with open arms.

The Mendes’.

Before you could question his statement, he stood from his seat, wandering around the island until you finally had a good view of him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a very well toned stomach. You almost drooled at the sight alone, but his godly voice broke your gaze.  

“Who exactly are you, honey?” his slick voice spoke, an amused smile pushing its way to the surface of his face.

You cleared your throat, straightening yourself out and you turned to him fully, your hand on your hip. “Teddy’s friend,” you informed him and he let out a melodic laugh.

“Teddy isn’t friends with humans,” he narrowed his eyes at you, clearly not buying what you were telling him. You scoffed, “well I must be the first,” you countered, your gaze now narrowing on him. “… who are you?” you asked.

“The names Shawn, Shawn Mendes,” he introduced himself, taking your hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to the back of your hand, his eyes softly gazing into yours.

“Y/N,” you introduced yourself, although you were still entirely unsure as to who this man really was.

He couldn’t possibly be a Mendes. You knew of the only three. Manny and Karen, the eldest vampires known to mankind, and their daughter, Aaliyah. There was never a fourth.

“Lovely name, honey. Seems you’ve made yourself at home in my family’s house. Maybe if I wasn’t traveling, we might’ve met sooner,” your eyes narrowed at the information.

Teddy stomped down the stairs, groaning when she noticed the closeness of yourself and Shawn.

She cringed at the sight of him admiring you before finally speaking, “Shawn, get away from her. She’s my only decent friend outside of the guys and I’d appreciate if you didn’t try to eat her.” she sighed, glaring at him and laughing at your face.  

Shawn smirked down at you, taking your hand in his again and he pressed his lips against your skin, wandering off. You span around, watching his back muscles flex as he climbed the stairs and your gaze was quickly snapped to Teddy.

“Is he really a Mendes?” you wondered aloud, Teddy’s eyes widening as she nodded her head.  

“Yeah, I was shocked, too. He was super rebellious and refused to stay in Pickering. Wanted to explore the world. I met him a few decades ago,” she informed you and you furrowed your eyebrows while following her into the back garden.

“Hm, he’s like… really hot,” you commented, Teddy immediately stopping in her tracks and turning to you with a disgusted face.  

Clearly, he wasn’t her type… but he was certainly yours.

—

It had been an insanely busy day.

With Andrew’s constant bossiness, it was almost impossible to sit down and rest for more than thirty seconds. He had everyone on their feet all day, but everyone else was a vampire, you were simply a pesky human, so you had it much harder.

It was 9:42, the party was just getting started and you were pouring yourself a well-deserved drink. Teddy had wandered off to socialize with the guests, leaving you alone to drink away the night.

“What are you doing over here all alone, hun?” Shawn pondered with a smirk as he approached you. You swallowed the burning alcohol, spinning around to face him and your smile fell when you realized it was him.  

Shawn had been teasing you all day. He had insisted that he partnered up with you and your job with decorating and then had flirted for hours on end with his boyish charm.  

You’d learnt that this entire party was actually for his birthday, rather than Teddy’s anniversary, but Shawn had insisted that Teddy was celebrated as much as him.

You were flattered that he wanted to spend his time with you, of course. At first, you quite enjoyed the flirtatious banter, but then it started to get you heated. You were forced to watch him shirtless the whole day, listening to his intoxicating voice on a constant voice.  

You weren’t sure how much longer you could control yourself, and he knew that. He could smell your arousal and hear the stammer of your heartbeat whenever he got close to you.

“What do you want now, Shawn? Aren’t you tired of me? You followed me all day,” you huffed, taking another big gulp of your drink and he grinned at you.  

“Could never get tired of you. I think you’re insanely gorgeous if I’m honest,” he spoke so smoothly, his words almost didn’t register in your mind. You raised an eyebrow, trying your hardest to keep your cool and not pounce on him there and then.

His gaze on your eyes faltered, raking over your attire.  

You wore a slim burgundy dress that hugged you nicely, your hair straightened and cascading down your shoulders and back. You didn’t wear much makeup, but your face looked flawless.

His eyes were staring appreciatively and you took that as your chance to look at his attire. Black skinny jeans, a grey shirt, and his hair was a perfect mess.  

Your panties pooled at the sight of him, your heart skipping a beat and Shawn snapped his eyes back to yours with a smirk. You swallowed thickly, taking another gulp and he leaned against the wall beside you.

“So tell me, Y/N, how exactly do you know my family and friends?” Shawn asked, a smile taking over his smirk and you placed your empty glass on the bar. 

“Manny took me in when my parents died a few years ago.” You shrugged, still slightly sensitive to the topic of your parents.

Shawn didn’t say anything, just squinted his eyes. His gaze wandered behind you and you were about to turn around until a firm hand on your hip stopped you and a body stood by your side.

“Shawn, you finally met Y/N,” you knew immediately it was Manny beside you.

You smiled widely at him as Geoff approached. You left Manny’s side and hurried into Geoff’s open arms. He held you close to him, kissing the top of your head and you pulled away with his hand on your lower back.  

“And just when did you get back into town?” Geoff’s soft voice spoke as he guided the pair of you back to the Mendes’.

“Early hours this morning, wanted to surprise Teddy,” you responded, Shawn’s eyes narrowing on Geoff and his closeness to you.

You almost didn’t see the anger in his eyes when Geoff kissed the top of your head again, but you definitely saw it when he winked at you before wandering off to find his sister.  

“I see the dress fits you wonderfully,” Karen grinned at you as she joined you all, causing your cheeks to blush furiously.

“Yes, thank you, again, Aaliyah!” you laughed, smiling up at the younger vampire and she shook her head, telling you not to worry about it.

An awkward silence sat upon the three of you and you couldn’t stand to be there for much longer. You cleared your throat and excused yourself from them, pouring yourself another drink and wandering off.  

—

You were all hot and bothered now after Shawn had been eye fucking you for the past ten minutes, you didn’t particularly want to be surrounded by intoxicated teens and hundreds of year old vampires.

You knew Teddy was already preoccupied with the party so she wouldn’t be too bothered that you wandered upstairs and out of the way.  

Your back slid against the wall of the empty hallway, the bottle of vodka in your hands pouring its way down your burning throat and within minutes you were a hot mess. The beat of the music downstairs drummed through your head and drowned out your thoughts of Shawn.

Within seconds, you were on your feet, swaying your hips to the music while your hands ruffled in your hair. You wobbled on your feet, a giggle slipping off your tongue.

The music faded out to a stop but your body continued its intoxicated swaying. A loud clapping from behind caught your attention and you span around with a laugh and hiccup. Shawn was leaning against a wall, his muscular arms folded over his chest and his eyebrows raised.  

You giggled again, bending down to bow in front of him and he choked out a laugh at you.

“You’re the full package, aren’t you,” he teased, a blush prickling at your already rosy cheeks and you grinned at him. Another song began to play from the party, your eyes glistening and your body moved to the music again.  

Your eyes fluttered shut as you brought the near-empty bottle to your lips, guzzling the rest of the alcohol without a wince.

Shawn watched you, taking a swig of his own glass of bourbon. His jeans were becoming increasingly tight by the second, his eyes darkening and the sounds of your breathing and steady heartbeat consumed him.  

Without another thought, he sped toward you, grabbing your body and pinning it between him and the wall. You gasped under your breath, slowly gazing up at him with your big innocent eyes.

He stared at your lips, his eyes dark with lust and desire. Your eyes landed on his parted lips, pink and plump. You swallowed thickly, another hiccup slipping from your tongue and you bit your bottom lip in wonder.  

One hand gripped your hip, the other stroked your cheek and your eyes fluttered shut, “what am I going to do with you?” Shawn whispered huskily, the sound alone causing your panties to soak and you rubbed your legs together in an attempt to relieve the built-up tension.

Shawn noticed right away, a smirk forming on his lips and he jerked his knee between your legs, prying them apart.  

You gasped out at his sudden actions, your legs clamping his thigh and he chuckled darkly at your state. You looked like a lost puppy, entirely innocent under his wicked touch, but Shawn knew it was all an act.

He knew there was another side to you, and he couldn’t wait to play with it.  

“You’re being awfully quiet now, baby. Why don’t you show me what the pretty little mouth of yours can do?” It wasn’t a question, and you knew it.

He was taunting you, breaking your wall brick by brick, and you both knew it wouldn’t last long before you lost control.  

You swallowed back a moan, “yeah, I hear you like pretty little things,” you teased back, your eyes never leaving him and his smirk only grew.

He shifted against you, his aching cock rubbing against your thigh in the tight confinements of his jeans and he grunted at the feeling.  

Your eyes lit up, amusement filling your senses and you pressed your hands on his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Shawn immediately looked down at you with wide eyes, clearly surprised by your sudden confidence, but he wasn’t complaining.

“You alright there,  _baby_?” you asked, mimicking his tone while smirking up at him wickedly.  

The twinkle of mischief in his eyes grew to the size of the moon, his iris’ consumed by his pupils and his grip on your waist grew tighter.

“Well love, you seem to have put me in quite a situation,” he flirted, grinding his crotch against your bare thigh.

You swallowed back another moan, your eyes fluttering closed and he knew that he had won you over.  

The alcohol that was running through your blood seemed to have fled your system, abandoning ship and allowing you to make this decision that you’d surely remember in the years to come.

You hummed slightly, your voice drowned out in the blaring music, but Shawn still heard you. You ran your hands up his chest and to his shoulders, your fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.  

Another hum slipped from your parted lips, Shawn’s eyes drilling into them as he thought of all the naughty things you could do with your mouth.

You bit your bottom lip, staring up at him while you hand fumbled with the doorknob beside you. You knew this house like the back of your hand, and so you weren’t particularly bothered that you were being shoved in Teddy’s bedroom after the door had opened.  

Shawn slammed the door closed with his foot, his hands never leaving your hips. There was only a little light from the soft moonlight that outlined Shawn’s gorgeous features, you could barely see in the blackness of the room, but that made it all the more exciting.

“You know, I always wondered what it’d be like to make out with a vampire,” you spoke with a small smirk.  

Shawn span the both of you around, pressing you against the tall window, the moonlight harsher on his face and you could see his mischievous smirk growing.

“Oh, baby, we’ll do a lot more than that,” your panties pooled at his words, excitement screaming within you and adrenaline rushed through your veins.

You hummed again, a smug smile pulling on your lips as you tried to remain unphased by his words.  

You gripped his wrists, pulling his hands off your waist and you took a few steps backward, spinning around and swaying your hips slightly to the beat of the music sounding from the floor below.

Shawn watched you with hungry eyes, taking small and slow steps closer to you as you swayed your hips.  

Within seconds, he was behind you, his cock digging into your ass, arms snaking around your waist and he buried his chin in the crook of your neck. You inhaled a sharp breath, your back arching off his chest as Shawn’s hands slowly traveled up your sides.

He took a slow step back, smirking at the sound of your heartbeat racing as his fingers brushed up the bare skin of your arms.  

He pushed the straps of your dress off your shoulder, rolling them down your arms, the top of your dress rolling down with it. You gasped at the coldness of the air hitting your bare breasts, your nipples hardening immediately as your dress was scrunched around your waist, still covering your ass.  

Shawn hummed, pulling your hair behind your back and resuming his place behind you. His hands found your chest straight away, a small whine humming from the back of your throat as he toyed with your nipples with his fingers.

Your eyes fluttered shut, your head falling back slightly and resting on his shoulder.  

Shawn smirked, slightly grinding his crotch into your ass again and you pursed your lips to suppress a moan. You pushed your ass further into him, tilting your neck to give him better access.

Shawn’s lips skimmed over your neck, his nose rubbing against the flushed skin before he traveled up to your jaw, his nose brushing against your cheek and you let out a moaning chuckle.  

“Are we going to do this all night, or are you gonna kiss me?” you questioned breathlessly, turning your head so you could see his face better.

Shawn’s eyes drilled into your plump lips, a colt of devils dancing in his eyes. His hand found the back of your head, pulling you into him and his lips soared against yours hungrily.  

Shawn pulled your body to him, your chests now flushed against each other’s and his hands traveling down your back. Your fingers found the buttons of his shirt and you tore it open in a rush.

You let out a soft mewl at the feeling of Shawn’s large hands kneading your ass through your dress, his hands slipping beneath the fabric and pushing it down your legs, leaving you bare in just your heels and white lace panties.  

His hands found your ass again, massaging and kneading while pulling you closer to him. You moaned at the feeling, Shawn using your parted lips to his advantage and he slithered his tongue into your mouth.

You groaned at the feeling, kissing him back harder as your tongues massaged one another’s in a frantic mess. Shawn shrugged his shirt off his body, your hands roaming every inch of skin of his torso, his body shuddering beneath your touch.  

Your hands fell further down his body until you found his jeans, and you instantly removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. With a rush of confidence, you pushed him away from you.

Shawn furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step toward you before you dropped to your knees, his jeans pooling at his ankles and you encouraged him to step out of them.  

You were face to face with his hard cock, the thin fabric of his black boxers being the only thing in your way. You pulled your hair into a messy ponytail, your fingers looping in the waistband of his boxers until you noticed a small glimmer behind him.

Your eyes lit up and you shifted the both of you around. Shawn furrowed down at you, but you simply smirked, nodding your head to the tall mirror that was now behind you.  

Shawn’s wide eyes were so fixed on your ass in the mirror, that he hadn’t even realized you had already torn his boxers off him until your hold hand wrapped around his big shaft and a strangled moan tore through his throat.

You stared up at him with innocent eyes, setting his tip on your bottom lip and kitten licking his slit. Shawn threw his head back at the euphoric feeling, gazing down at you again before he watched you in the mirror.  

He couldn’t decide which view was better, but as soon as you wrapped your wet lips around him, his eyes shot down to you like it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

“Fuck, baby. Keep going,” Shawn grunted, his fingers tangling in your ponytail and gently pushing your mouth further down his cock.  

You hummed against him, your eyes fluttering shut and you flattened your tongue against him, running up the big vein on the underside of his cock.

Shawn grunted out, shoving you further down him until he was hitting the back of your throat. Your nose brushed against the short patch of dark hair, tears spilling from the corners of your eyes and you gagged around him, your throat convulsing around his tip.  

“Fuck!” Shawn gasped out, pulling you completely off him and you gasped for air for a split second, before he thrust himself back in your mouth.

You stared up at him with watery eyes, your panties beyond pooled as you felt your arousal slowly seeping down your thigh.

Shawn fucked your mouth until he began to twitch on your tongue, profanities and cries tearing through his throat before he pulled out abruptly.  

You caught your breath, taking his soaked cock in your hands and pumping him to his release, opening your mouth as he came in hot spurts on your tongue. You ran your finger over your tongue, swallowing while smirking up at him innocently.

Shawn watched you intently, pulling you to your feet and smashing his lips into yours. He groaned against you, the taste of himself something different, but the taste of your lips was intoxicating enough to keep him kissing you.  

He yanked your hair down, fingers tangling in your locks and pulling you closer. One hand gripped your hair, the other traveling between your bodies.

Shawn’s fingers found you drenched core, and he pulled out of the kiss, rubbing over your panty covered pussy. He raised an eyebrow, your cheeks blushing profusely and your legs began to lose their stability.  

“Little excited, aren’t we, baby?” Shawn teased, your eyes fluttering closed at the sound of his angelic voice and the perfect amount of pressure he was pressing on your clit.

You hummed out a small moan, your forehead falling on his collarbone and he chuckled at you as you clutched onto him for stability.  

“Come on now, love. You can’t be tired. We’re just getting started,” Shawn soothed teasingly.

In one swift motion, he spun you around, your breathing caught in your throat when you came into contact with yourself in the mirror.

You didn’t realize how exposed you were until your back was flushed against Shawn’s chest, and you were forced to watch him touch you in the mirror.

Shawn hummed and rest his chin on your shoulder, brushing your hair away and pressing open-mouthed kisses across your you neck.

Your eyes rolled back at the feeling of his fingers on your pussy and lips on your neck. Your head fell onto his shoulder, your eyes snapping open when a sharp pinch on your neck snapped you back into reality.  

Your eyes were wide, lips parted as you stared at Shawn through the mirror.

He raised his eyebrows.

“You’re gonna watch me touch you, baby. I want you to watch your own face when I make you cum.”

You couldn’t control the filthy moan that struggled off your tongue at his words. Your eyes were forced open, your vision trained on his fingers as they crawled into your panties, swirling around in your arousal.  

You cried out in pleasure, your hand clasping around Shawn’s wrist and he tsked in your ear.

“Let go, baby. Let me touch you. I promise you’ll like it,” his raspy whisper was enough for you to let go of him, your body leaning against his and you watched his hand disappear into your soaked panties.  

Shawn groaned in your ear, nipping at your earlobe and teasing your entrance with his middle finger, plunging in without warning and you gasped out in surprise.

Your jaw dropped, eyes wide as Shawn pressed his finger deeper in you, slowly pulling out before shoving it deeper in you.

“Oh my god, Shawn!” you panted out, your mind blurring and you began to wonder what he could do with his cock if he could have you in such a state with just his fingers.  

Shawn cooed in your ear, watching you through the mirror as he pumped faster and faster, using his vamp-speed to intensify the feeling in the pit of your stomach.

You were a whimpering mess, your body shaking as your orgasm approached and you were forced to watch your face contort in pure ecstasy.  

The fire in your stomach only grew with every rough thrust, Shawn adding another finger and you howled out.

“Come on, baby, you’re almost there,” Shawn encouraged, curling his fingers and hitting your g-spot with each curl.

You cried out, a pornographic moan tearing through your throat and sounding through the room, your eyes squeezing shut as you felt your orgasm crashing over you.  

“Open your eyes,” Shawn seethed through gritted teeth in your ear, his fingers thrusting and curling at an incredible pace, your eyes snapping open and you screamed out in pleasure.

Your walls clenched around his fingers again, your whole body shaking against his and you cried out as your orgasm crashed over you like a tidal wave. Shawn slowed his movements, pulling away from you and vamp-speeding you to the bed, laying against the sheets.  

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips while you continued to attempt to catch your breath. Shawn pulled away, ducking down your body and peppering your stomach with kisses until he kissed up your thighs.

You furrowed your eyebrows, “what are you doing?” you asked in a breathless pant, leaning up slightly on your elbows.  

Shawn grinned up at you from between your thighs.

“Well, baby, you already showed me what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours. Now it’s time I show you what I can do with mine,” he winked, a lopsided smirk pulling on his lips and he dipped his face between your thighs.

You gasped as he flattened his tongue against your core, dipping through your folds and your hands flew to his head.  

You gripped Shawn’s dark curls in your fingers, whimpering at every lick.

“You know, not all of us have s-super vamp-ire recovery time. I’m just a… holy shit… just a human,” you stutter out between whimpers.

Shawn gazed up at you through his lashes, pressing a soft kiss to your clit.

“I know, baby, which means you’ll orgasm quicker. And, it’ll be more intense than the last,” you opened your mouth to reply but a loud scream tore through your throat instead.  

Shawn’s mouth latched onto your clit, sucking furiously while his tongue flicked over your swollen nub. Your back arched off the sheets, nails clawing away at Shawn’s scalp and he grunted against your core, your body already shaking.

“Shawn! F-fuck. I… oh my god!” you could hardly conjure up a coherent sentence, words wandering your scattered brain as you saw stars.  

He hummed against you, the vibrations of his muffled moans spurring you on, the fire in the pit of your stomach igniting in an explosive flame.

You jolted up as a gasp tore through your throat, your eyes wide and wild and you screamed out a filthy cry as you came on his tongue.

Shawn smirked up at you, kitten licking your entrance and lapping up your juices as you panted for breath.  

Your vision was still spotted, unable to see around in the thick darkness of Teddy’s room. Your fingers tangled back into Shawn’s hair again, tugging his head out from between your thighs and he crawled up you, leaving soft kisses on your skin in his wake.

A breathless giggle slipped from your lips, a tired smile on your face at the feeling of his hard cock brushing against your shaking thigh.  

Your skin was on fire, with every touch Shawn pressed onto you, it ignited another flame, hotter and brighter than the one before.

His eyes were darker than ever, a predatory look plastered on his gorgeous features and your teeth clamped on your bottom lip nervously, your body shrilled with excitement.  

Shawn’s hands traveled up your sides, his eyes boring into yours and you squirmed in anticipation beneath him. His hands found yours, locking around your wrists and pinning them above your head so quick it almost knocked the breath out of you.

You swallowed thickly, your heart stammering and the sudden silence between the two of you was deafening. You wanted to hear his voice, hear him take control and demand you to stay still.  

He held your wrists in place with one hand, the other traveling down your face, locking around your throat softly while his thumb brushed over your bottom lip.

Your chest was heaving, staring at his lips as he stared at yours, surging forward and kissing you with as much force and passion he could muster up.

You moaned against Shawn’s lips, kissing him back with just as much force, your tongues massaging sloppily until Shawn tore his lips away from yours.  

Your head fell back as his mouth found your neck, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin and nipping teasingly. You panted out, your eyes rolling back at the sensation and you bucked your hips up, trying to meet Shawn’s.

He noticed what you were doing immediately, and even though part of him wanted to tease you further, he didn’t think he could control himself.

He released your wrists, his hand traveling between your bodies and his finger swirled through your dripping folds.  

“Oh, God!” you whined a pleasure, a soft whimper sounding after when he lost contact with you.

You furrowed your eyebrows, about to ask why he stopped when a sharp pain tore through your neck, an unbelievable shot of pleasure pulsing through your pussy at the same time and a choked sob tore through your throat.

Shawn snapped his hips into yours at a dangerously fast pace, knocking the air out of you every time you gasped for another breath.  

You were seeing stars, your pussy over sensitive and neck pulsating with an odd feeling of both pleasure and pain. You choked out Shawn’s name, your hands flying to his curls in which you almost tore from his scalp.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close to you as you possibly could. You sighed out in relief at the feeling of Shawn’s canines pulling out of your flesh.  

His tongue licked a long stripe up your neck, cleaning away the blood and he pulled away, his face just inches from yours and your eyes widened, blood dripping slightly from lips.

You crashed your lips into his, not having a care for the metallic taste that stained your lips and tongue. Shawn groaned, slamming his hips into yours even faster and you screamed out.  

He pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against yours as you caught your breath.

“Ride me,” your eyes lit up in excitement at his words, and before you could even agree, he used his vamp speed to turn the both of your over, his cock still buried deep within you.

Shawn stared up at you in awe, your own blood smothered around your lips and chin, your hands firmly on his chest to steady yourself.  

Your hair was a mess, knotted and tangled and your roots were dripping with sweat. Shawn gripped your hips, encouraging you to pick up your pace and you rocked back and forth on him, whining at the intense pleasure building up in the pit of your stomach.

Shawn groaned, not able to tear his eyes away from the blood dripping from the puncture holes in your neck, all the way down your chest and onto your breast.  

He couldn’t control himself, his hunger driving him mad as he watched your perfect tits bounce with every thrust.

“Holy shit!” you cried out when Shawn thrusts up and into you, leaning up and wrapping an arm around your torso.

His tongue dipped to your breast, sucking on your hardened nipple before his tongue swirled up your chest and neck, cleaning up the dripping blood.  

He pulled away, biting into his wrist and shoving it against your lips. You groaned against him, eyes fluttering shut as you gripped his arm, keeping his wrist to your lips and your wound healed.

Shawn laid back, bringing you with him so your head was resting in the crook of his neck, your chest flushed against his. He slipped out slightly before thrusting up and into you; the new angle causing you to cry out in ecstasy and your walls clenched around him.  

“Come on, baby. Cum all over me,” Shawn encouraged, your eyes rolling back and you let go completely, your walls and body spasming against him.

Shawn cried out a strangled moan, using his vamp speed to tear into you to spurs his orgasm to the edge and without warning, he came in hot spurts, filling you completely before he stopped all movements.

You laid limp on his chest, whimpering when he maneuvered himself so he could carefully pull out without hurting you.  

Shawn leaned beside you, pulling the soft sheets over you both and wrapping his arms around your softly. Your breathing began to steady, eyes fluttering shut and you curled slightly into Shawn more.

“Happy fuckin’ birthday,” you sighed out, cuddling into him.

He smiled down at you, his own eyes fluttering closed at the sound of your soft breathing and steady heartbeat.  

Just as he was about to slip into a well-deserved slumber, the bedroom door creaked open and his eyes peeled open.

Teddy slowly stepped inside with furrowed eyebrows, eyeing the conspicuous clothes that were torn and scattered around her bedroom floor before her eyes landed on her bed, her two best friends naked in her sheets.

Teddy’s eyes widened, Shawn squinting and silently wincing at the fact that they’d been caught. A thick silence fell upon them for several minutes, Shawn not having the guts to apologize and Teddy not knowing what to do or say.

Shawn opened his mouth to speak when an unusually high-pitched tone came out instead of his own, and a nervous smile overtook his lips.  

“So…” he swallowed thickly, “how was the party?”


End file.
